bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Failsafe Armored Escorts
Located in Point Prometheus, Failsafe Armored Escorts is the main facility to which prisoners of Persephone were brought to be made into Big Daddies. History It became apparent that the Little Sisters would need protectors when they took to the increasingly dangerous streets in search of ADAM. With a steady stream of not-quite-eager participants coming from the detention center, the issue wasn't who would guard the girls, but how? Dr. Yi Suchong and other scientists devised a process of mental conditioning and body modification that would make the Protectors stronger, safer, and unerringly devoted to the Gatherers. Failsafe Armor Escorts was established to carry out the multiple step conversion process. When Andrew Ryan nationalized Fontaine Futuristics, he took control of Point Prometheus created the Failsafe facility. With the Rapture Civil War escalating, Ryan was worried about attacks from Atlas' forces that might try to seize the premises, so he increased security. ''BioShock'' Frank Fontaine flees to the Memorial Museum and disables the door. The only way for Jack to pursue the mobster is to trick a Little Sister into opening the door, and the only way to accomplish this is to become a Big Daddy. Main Hall The entrance to the facility is located just off the Main Hall on the upper floor landing. There are several machines outside the business including a Gatherer's Garden, a Pay-phone, and a Health Station, but the most menacing is the Grenade Launcher Turret standing guard on the premises. It appears to still be in working order judging by the Rosie corpse by the entrance. Decontamination Chamber Two sets of doors lead into the facility. Because of the delicate nature of the Big Daddy conversion process, individuals pass through an antechamber in which special chemicals are sprayed on them to remove hazardous substances or infectious materials so as to prevent contamination. After stepping out of the airlock, Jack will come across a Spider Splicer playing possum if he chose to enter via the right set of doors. Security Monitoring Room The security center for the facility was located close to the entrance so that any trouble could be dealt with immediately. Six disabled Security Bots can be found here along with a Bot Shutdown Panel, a machine gun, two rounds of 00 Buck, and various other loot in the desk drawers. Candidate Induction After going through initial preparations, candidates would have been subjected to conditioning to eliminate their free-will. A large vat in the center of the room would hold the unfortunate individual while scientists and technicians orchestrated the process. Helmets for the Big Daddy suits were stored in here. This part of the facility has seen serious damage from the the Rapture Civil War. The room is partially flooded, riddled with bullet holes, and filled with a set of corpses, one of which is that of a cat. It's recommended that the player retrieve the helmet last as their view will be partially obscured by the porthole. In the mean time, the Hacker's Delight 3 Gene Tonic and a canister of Napalm can also be found. When the helmet is picked up, three Spider Splicers will descend from the ventilation systems and attack. Suit Assembly In Suit Assembly, ordinary diving suits were treated to become the battle armor and second skin to the Big Daddies. In two separate testing rooms, the bodysuits were engineered to be both bullet and fire resistant to better protect the Protectors from whatever perils they may face in Rapture. Candidates would be taken to the area's large central chamber and attached to one of three large, gyroscopic tables where, according to Yi Suchong's audio diary Cheap Son of a Bitch the suits, gloves, boots, and helmet would be surgically grafted onto their skin. The whole space is littered with bodies, making it an ideal stomping ground for a Big Daddy and his voracious Little Sister. A Thuggish, Leadhead, and Spider Splicer patrol the area's walkways and work stations. It appears that one individual was able to appreciate the awful gravity of the conversion process and drank himself to death with half a dozen bottles of Old Tom Whiskey and even straight rubbing alcohol. If Jack chooses to brave another turret, he can pick up four Proximity Mines from the operating chamber. The eastern fire test room is iced over and contains a Circus of Values, 00 Buck, a First Aid Kit, Automatic Hack Tool, EVE Hypo, and the previously mentioned audio diary. The western test room is a virtual treasure trove of valuables. If Jack can find the code needed to unlock the door, he can gain access to three more EVE Hypos, two more proximity mines, four Incendiary bolts, two Liquid Nitrogen canisters, one napalm canister, a Grenade Launcher holding three Frag Grenades, a Lockbox full of materials, five Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds, four Electric Buck, and forty Antipersonnel Auto Rounds. Ryan sent this haul over to help defend the facility, but the staff was overwhelmed before utilizing it all. In between the two testing rooms is a staircase leading down to a passage to an other part of the facility. By the time Jack arrives, the section is inaccessible and almost certainly flooded. The bulkhead is buckled and water is pouring in flooding the lower landing. There are two more canisters of napalm down there, but as Jack walks down, a Leadhead Splicer, who was playing dead underwater, emerges and attacks. The eastern work area on the second floor has the audio diary Protecting Little Ones, a Steel-Tip Bolt, more auto rounds, and other assorted loot. The Western one has the Protector Smell audio diary, but not much else. The only thing else of note is the Gene Bank and audio diary Mistakes in the control room and the El Ammo Bandito in the hall. Candidate Conversion The next step would be Candidate Conversion, where the Big Daddies are placed into a large yellow chemical vat, to have their final modifications applied. Once the Big Daddies were Protection Bonded, they would guard any Little Sister they were escorting from enemies. Dr. Tenenbaum had assumed the boots would be here, but only the gloves are present. The audio diary Missing Boots points Jack in the right direction. There is a safe in the room; it contains two Screws, seven Antipersonnel Auto Rounds, and three Kerosenes. A grenade launcher turret and a Machine Gun turret guard the safe and the other equipment in the place. Some machine gun rounds and a U-Invent are also present. A scientist barricaded himself behind a wall of Trap Bolts, but eventually died within his stronghold. The Crossbow and bolts he used are still beside him. New Discoveries New Gene Tonics (Found) *Hacker's Delight Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - Mistakes #Dr. Suchong - Protecting Little Ones #Dr. Suchong - Protector Smell #Dr. Suchong - Missing Boots Gallery Point_Prom-Failsafe-07.png|''Ol' Blue Eyes.'' Point_Prom-Failsafe-04.png|''Fire and ice.'' Point_Prom-Failsafe-06.png|''Computing consoles and attack turrets.'' Bugs/Glitches * Walking from the decontamination chamber and into the short hallway leading to Candidate Conversion, the identifying text will read "Candidate Induction" even though that room is on the opposite side of the facility. Category:Point Prometheus Category:Rapture Businesses